My Immortal
by RX.Moonlight.Shadows
Summary: A simple songfic talking about Kakashi and how he deals with the pain that Rin's gone. Plus my version of what happened..KakashixRin. Rated T for swearing and character death.


**My Immortal**

**Songfic is based on Evanescence's song "My Immortal"... This is my first work so please go easy on me... Xoxo.. RX.Moonlight.Shadows.**

**PS...In this story ..Rin is dead...although I strongly believe she isn't and also I'm not sure if Rin has what kind of eyes so I'll stick with Lavender. **

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
If you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Kakashi sat on the couch. He felt cold. He always feels cold when he stares at her face. Her silky brown hair lining her face. Her lavender eyes sparkling with joy and light. Her pink marks on her cheeks made her seem kind and friendly and for Kakashi...cute.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Rin had risked her life to save Kakashi. Kakashi remembered it all. On the battlefield, Kakashi was battling a ninja. Rin was close by battling a kunoichi not too much stronger than her. Did I mention she was a complete idiot and Rin was ultra smart compared to her? Rin backed a bit and laid a few trap kunais and well, you can guess what happened. Brain beats brawn again. Rin gave a little "Yes!" and moved on. Kakashi couldn't help but give a little smile under his mask. He went back to fighting until he heard a scream a few minutes later."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Kakashi ran up to the screams after he defeated the ninja. He found Rin lying on the ground, blood-stained, weak and hopeless. "Rin!" He bent down to look closely at his crippled friend. "Hi Kakashi-kun," she said in her usual cheery tone as if nothing was happening. "Rin." Kakashi repeated, "What happened to you?" Rin gave a little giggle. "I guess I was too caught up in celebrating." She struggling to hold back tears. Kakashi picked up the trembling girl and held her close. "Rin...who did this to you?" Kakashi asked through the muffled tears. "Um..Kakashi-kun?" "Yes Rin?" "If I tell you, you won't kill them right?" Kakashi thought about this. "Then don't tell me" Rin slowly stood up through the pain. "Rin..." Kakashi whispered. "Its alright, I can stand." Kakashi gave a concerned look, but pushed it aside to see why Rin had stood up.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_"_KAKASHI-KUN!!" Rin used all the energy she could muster up and pushed Kakashi aside. The man who had attacked her was now coming after her. "Rin!" Too late. The man got his katana and went straight for Rin's heart. Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks. _Rin...how could you? You were... the only one left close to me..._

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still held  
Onto me_

Through all the blood in her mouth, Rin spoke in a rasping whisper. "Kakashi-kun..." Kakashi still looked shocked. Rin's breaths coming up in struggled breaths, she countinued, "Please don't take this too seriously. You deserve to live more than me." Kakashi was really mad now. "Fucking Bastard." He got up and beat the man to a bloody pulp with Chidori and then sat down for Rin's final minutes. During her final minutes, she told Kakashi that she might never know the true meaning of love yet she knew she loved Kakashi and there was nothing he could do or say to change it. Then, her eyes slipped shut and her head lulled to one side. Kakashi grasping Rin's hand tightly, could feel tears coming to his eyes. He never did this since his father had passed away but...

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Kakashi buried his head in his head, grimacing at the foul memory. "Fucking Bastard" he repeated, from that day, the day that took away his true love. The love he had too foolish to understand. The love that had gave his life no meaning after she died...what did he do to deserve this? Maybe it was because if she didn't die, he never would have known his feelings. He stood up and walked up to the door. He was late enough for training.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When he got to the grounds, Sakura and Naruto were talking to each other (Surprise, anyone?). Kakashi sneaked behind them and planted a hand on their shoulders. "KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU'RE LATE!" they both said. Kakashi chuckled. "Whatever lovebirds." "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Kakashi gave a louder chuckle. "You remind me of two people when I was young."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still held  
Onto me_

"Who?" Sakura asked. "Someone." Kakashi replied. "Hey hey Kakashi-sensei! Is one of the people you?" Naruto asked with a big grin on his face. "Maybe. Stop being so nosy." "Kakashi-sensei has a girlfriend!" "What? No I don't!" But Naruto didn't hear because he was laughing his heart out. Kakashi gave a smile, though. _Rin, my girlfriend? That would have been nice. _"You better be thinking about yourself, Naruto." "Kakashi-sensei? What was your 'girlfriend' like?" Sakura asked. "I said she's not my... " Kakashi sighed. "She was kind and caring yet I never noticed because I was too caught up in myself, happy?" Sakura and Naruto thought for a minute and finally said... "No." "Oh, Come on."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

That was how Hatake Kakashi was forced to say everything from start to finish...almost. When he was done, it was midnight. He'd agree to take Sakura home. When they were walking to her house, Sakura asked, "Kakashi-sensei?" "Yes, Sakura?" "What happened to Rin-san?" "She..." Kakashi could tell his voice was beginning to tremble. Sakura looked worried. "Kakashi-sensei? You don't need to tell me if you don't want to..." "No, Sakura, it'll help me if I just release the pain." Kakashi felt as if he was going to fall into pieces. "She died. Saving. Me." "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that sensei..." Kakashi smiled. "We're here"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still held  
Onto me...  
_

**So wat do u think???? If i get enough reviews i might make this into a collection of KakashixRin songfics..**

**JaNe!**


End file.
